Sterile fluid couplers or connectors have many uses such as the transfer of fluids used in cell culture systems, the collection and/or delivery of blood and blood components, the handling of kidney dialysis fluids, and the administration of parenteral solutions. In many such cases, it is desirable that the tubing or conduits used in the apparatus for dispensing or transferring of the fluids be provided with a quick disconnect or quick change coupler so that the tubing can rapidly be connected and disconnected, especially in an emergency or life-saving situation. Maintenance of sterility and the prevention of microbial contamination is a critical consideration in the use of the couplers.
Numerous such quick connect couplers have been developed and disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,954 (Sarns), a quick change tube coupling device has a first molded plastic tube connector which telescopically engages a second tube connector. The two tube connectors are locked together by a suitable means. While such a connector can be initially sterilized, after disconnection sterility of the coupling device is lost.
Other fluid couplers, as illustrated for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,586 (Christensen et al), 4,022,205 (Tenczar), and 4,187,846 (Lolachi et al), have internal protective membranes of one sort or another which act as barriers against contamination of the coupling unit before and during use. It has also been suggested in the prior art, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,781 (Holbrook) and 4,149,534 (Tenczar) to cover a chamber common to two tubes to fluidly connect the tubes. Despite the advantages of these devices, sterile reuse of the connecting devices is not possible.
In order to reduce contamination during periods of connection and also when the tubing is disconnected, it has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,311 (Spendlove) to provide a tubing connector having first and second telescopically received parts. Mating closure parts are attached to each tubing connector part to plug the part and maintain internal sterility during disconnection. Both telescoping parts have inner tubing which telescopically receive each other. It has also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,476 (Raitto) to provide a tube coupler with internal sealing surfaces which maintain internal sterility after disconnection. It has also been disclosed in the prior art in U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,684 (Tolbert et al) to maintain sterility during disconnection and subsequent reconnection of a tubular connector by passing sterile air over the parts during this procedure.